This is Fate!
by LoveLifeHopeHappiness
Summary: Gabriella is a normal teenager, she lost her dad but got 2 siblings when her mom got remarried, now needs a new life for the three of them. Zac is a famous singer who needs to go home. Fate brings both to Albuquerque and LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

What we left behind?

Gabriela is a young lady that just moved to Albuquerque. Her dad died when she was 11 years old, three years later her mom Lorraine got married with Willem, they were working together but after the marriage they became alcoholic. Lorraine and Willem has two children, one girl and one boy. When the children were 2 years old Lorraine and Willem began to hit their children and Gabs. One year ago Alexandra and Troy were took to intensive care after their parent hit them. Gabs called her aunt Sophie and she got the custody of the three of them.

Gab is 17 years old and her sibling 3, two weeks ago her aunt died and they were left alone one more time. Sophie told Gaby that she had cancer and told her to be prepared if anything happened to her. Sophie called to the bank and her saving account was now her and gaby's.

Gaby?

Yes Alex…

Can we go to the park?

Sure, go get your shoes and hats.

Sis, I miss auntie Soph…

Me too, but we are going to be ok, nothing is going to happen…

Gabs you think mom forget about us?

I don't know, I really don't know… guys, I know this has been our home so long but I was thinking about going to another place…

But Gabs here we have our home…

I know but hey, I think we all need a new place, somewhere to live and that doesn't have bad memories to us…

Yeah I guess, sis whatever you need, whatever you think is best we will do…

Love you guys… What you think about going to Albuquerque?

Yeah, it's sounds sunny and funny.

Ok then, next week we are going there…

Yey!!

Albuquerque, a sunny place and a family place, everyone knows each other, and this was the place were Zac Bolton was born. But who is Zac? Is a famous singer who is 18 years old, he was on tour and now needs a year off, needs to be with his family and be himself for a while.

Mom, I'm home!

Zac, is so good to see you…

Yeah, you too… Dad, lil bro!

Zac we missed you…

Me too, so much. But now I'm gonna stay here for a while…

Really?

Yeah, I need some time with my family… here… with my friends…

One week has passed and Gabs talked with Mr Matsui to study there for the rest of the year, he told her it was not usual but he accepted because of her record, she was the best student, straight As and since it left 6 months still he accepted and she will finish senior year there and her siblings will go to kindergarden there too.

Zac actually did have special treatment because of his career so teachers sent him school work while he was on tour and he was supposed to take exams when he was able so he decided to go back to school, and finish it with his friends.

Gaby and Zac will begin high school on Tuesday so both of them were getting everything they need. Sophie left the boys enough money to live for almost two years, so by now Gabs will concentrate on High school and after that she will decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Well guys, Thank you very much! For read this story… I was thinking about life when it came to me and I decided to write about it, so I hope you liked it.

Today is Tuesday and Evan was at the Bolton's residence.

So Evan did you find anyone for the opening act?

Yeah, that's why I'm here, I want you to listen this…

Sure…

And Jack, Starla wanna hear your opinion too.

Drive by Vhudg.  
I think I've found the answers  
That im looking for  
And there's no reason for turning back  
It's just one life  
I'm gonna drive

I've hit the highway and Im not coming home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way I'll call you on the phone when I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not going to stop for no one in my way  
As long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive

I've hit the highway and Im not coming home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way I'll call you on the phone when I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not going to stop for no one in my way  
As long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive

So, what do you think?

I think this girl has a really great voice, who is she? Is a new singer?

Actually she is Sophie's niece.

She does have a beautiful voice, you think we can get her to sing? I mean after Sophie's death.

I'm calling her tomorrow morning, wanna talk with her…

Nah not now, but before the tour I'd like to.

Ok

Meanwhile Gabs and the twins were house haunting…

So guys did you liked any one of them?

Hhmm no, not really…

Yeah, me neither… let's go eat and then to the hotel… and I really prefer an apartment, nothing too big…

I guess it's ok, but there has to be enough place for molly…

And for Lightning Mc Queen…

Sure guys, whatever you want… so pizza?

Duh!!

That night Gabs was thinking about what she was going to do, after all she does have a long road ahead just to keep the boys safe…

I need to find a work, Auntie left enough money for now, but I need to have something just in case… I'm gonna go work haunting…

Gaby?

Alex, can't sleep?

Nope, can you sing to us please?

Sure…

A la nanita na na, nanita na na, nanita ella

Mis ninos tienen sueno bendito sean, bendito sean…

That song mommy used to sing us when we were babies…

I know, and it reminded me my dad…

The next day, Evan is calling Gabs…

Hello!

Hey, I'm Evan, I'm talking with Gabriella?

Yes…

Hi, I'm Sophie's friend, how are you guys doing? Your aunt told me about you and your siblings living with her

Oh well, we are fine, just fine, it hurts but we are doing fine thanks…

Well I'm calling because I probably have something that will help you to be ok again…

And what's that?

Sophie sent me one of your demos some weeks ago and now I'm looking for an opening act for some concerts that we are doing in the next months….

Oh sure, I remember my auntie told me about you being artist manager right?, you both met when you were in high school…

Exactly… so wanna do this opening act?

Actually I must say that I will love to, but you have to know I've never been on stage, I mean I did it at my high school but nothing professional…

That's not a problem, we have rehearsal before the concerts so you will learn everything you need to know there…

And, what about my siblings?

They absolutely will be coming with us…

That sounds great, but where and when are rehearsals?

In two weeks… is that ok?

Yeah, I mean actually we are living in New Mexico, after the funeral we moved and we are living here now, where are going to be the rehearsals?

Actually that is perfect, because we are in New Mexico too, Albuquerque to be exact

We too, so I guess this is fate. I'm gonna do it…

Thank you very much… So it's ok to have a reunion to sign the contract? When and where?

I guess it could be tomorrow if that's ok with you, we are going to begin at east high in two weeks…

Oh that's cool too, that's a great school…

Yeah, I heard that…

Well then we can sign the contract tomorrow, and then we can have a meeting with the band that will be with you, and then rehearsals…

Ok, so tomorrow at 11:30, where?

I'm staying at Albuquerque Regency, so we can sign it there, at the business saloon, ok?

Ok…

Well then, see you tomorrow Gabriella…

Sure, bye…

Who was that Gabs?

An auntie's friend, he is an artist manager and he asked me to do the opening act for some shows, and I say ok…

Opening for whom?

I didn't ask actually, we are going to meet each other tomorrow at 11:30 you guys have to be good boys ok?

Sure…

The next day was full of surprises, Gabs not only discovered that she will be singing in four different states but in the biggest places there, and that she will be singing foo 30 maybe 45 minutes every time.

Then Gabriella, that's ok with you?

Yeah, all I need to agree with everything is that my siblings will be with me all the time.

Ok, then rehearsal will begin next week, on Monday at East High gym, is that ok with you?

Sure.

Then Good luck and see you on Monday.

Bye… (Evan left)

So Gabs you are getting your dreams to come true…

Yeah, and you are the biggest part of it.

That afternoon…

Hey Zac…

Evan, how're you doing?

Perfect… you officially have your opening act, and it's the best, I'm so sure of this…

Is that girl that we heard the other day?

Actually she is!, and you have no idea such a wonderful songs she has…

Well I guess that is matter of time to meet and listen to her…

That it is, on Monday begins the rehearsals and she will be there…

At what time?

10 in the morning, you know like always, you get there, meet everyone who is gonna work with you, then you see the opening act and then your rehearsals.

Ok, so tell me, is she pretty?

Georgeous…

Gaby and the boys finally found an apartment that loved and were getting all their things in it.

So Gabs, can you do us a favor?

Sure, what?

Make the same dance you did for Drive and Sneakernight that you did last time…

Why?

Because we were there with you… we wanna be a part of your dreams

And you are going to be with me here too because you being ok is my dream… I love you guys, thanks for this…

During the week Gaby and her siblings got to know the city a little better and find things for school, and some nice clothes for rehearsals. Meanwhile Zac and the Bolton's did find actually some time for themselves. He arrived here without telling anyone so for once they were capable to be just a family, he actually went to the same places he used to go before fame, and got to do some errands by himself and in one of them…

Hey, sorry it was my fault…

Don't worry, I was kinda distracted too… Boys come here…

Let me get you another coffee…

Is not necessary…

I insist…

Well then Ok, thanks… Alex, Troy come here…

Hey, what happened to you?

An accident, I drop my coffee…

Actually I was the one that made her drop her coffee, I'm Zac and you?

I'm Gabriella

And we are Alex and Troy… but you heard that before…

Yeah, I did… let's go inside I'm getting coffee for you Gaby, is that ok?

Actually I prefer Caramel Frapuccino

Ok, and you guys want something?

Nah, we are fine, thanks… (Zac left them in one table at the back and went to order)

Gaby can we go to the games area, pwease?

Ok, but be good ok?

Ok…

She was looking her siblings play when Zac arrived there with two caramel frapuccinos and some cinnamon rolls…

Guys come here, I have something for you…

Yay!

So, you guys are new in town? I've never seen you before…

Actually we are, we just move and are living in this neighborhood…

And you liked it so far?

Yes, it has everything we are looking for. Do you live near here?

Yeah, my whole life I've been living here, and I just happen to think like you, here we have everything we need, and for you guys here we have some unbelievable parks that you can go…

Gabs took us to one just today and we loved it, there were courts for almost each sport in the world, and we loved it…

So, if you guys want we can go to my favorite park in town, are you into any sports?

Bball, we loved it…

Ok then we can play some of it tomorrow, is that ok with you Gaby?

Pwease…

Ok, you know you can get whatever you want with that face…

Perfect… I'll bring the ball…

Yay, now we are gonna go play, cya in a bit…

So, how old are you?

Just 17 almost 18, in two months to be exactly…You?

I'm 18 in two weeks… do you live alone here?

Actually yes, I'm the one taking care of this two angels…do you have any brothers?

One, he is 4 years old… is like an earthquake…

I know what you mean, they are the same… c'mon guys is late…

But Gabs…

Guys you have to rest if you want to be fine for tomorrow…

Yay…

Well guys say ye to Zac

Bye…

Thanks for everything Zac…

You're welcome, by the way, where do you live?

Oh, can we just met there?

Sure… is the park that is near the supermarket? You know which one I mean?

Yes, then see you there, at 11:00 is ok?

Perfect…

Bye Gaby, bye guys, be good with your sis ok?

Ok.

Zac at his house...

Zac we thought you went for a coffee, where were you?

I went for a coffee and then I found heaven there…

Huh?

But Zac didn't heard anything about that, he just went to his room thinking about one beautiful brunette.

I'll be updating this story in the next two days… so cya guys!

Be careful, and lov' ya.


End file.
